


It’s not Noise. It’s Music.

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Draco Malfoy listens to Amon Amarth, Drarry, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Music, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco is supposed to be getting ready to go see his parents, but when Harry hears a lot of loud noise coming from upstairs, he can't help but wonder what is going on up there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: January 2021





	It’s not Noise. It’s Music.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Getting Ready'.  
> The second part of the prompt was _'For this song prompt, feel free to choose any song from your own library to inspire you! Is there a particular song you listen to whilst getting ready?'_  
>  I usually listen to pretty loud music when I have to get ready to leave the house, so I figured, why not put that into today's drabble? 😆

When Harry hears growling coming from the bedroom, he grabs his wand, preparing himself for the worst as he runs up the stairs. But when he storms in, he finds Draco standing in the middle of the room, his back turned to the door.

There is some kind of noise playing on the radio, Draco growling along to the words, which Harry is struggling to make out.

“What are you doing?” he laughs, turning off the radio with a flick of his wand.

Draco turns around, his face flushed, his hair a mess.

“I’m getting ready.”

“By doing an exorcism?” Harry laughs. “What is this noise?”

“It’s not noise, it’s music,” Draco shrugs. “and I like it. It’s good for when…”

“This is what you listen to when you’re going to go see your parents?”

“Yes. It’s good.”

“Sure,” Harry chuckles, his ears still ringing. “I’ll leave you to your ehm… music.”

He turns the radio back on, Draco too embarrassed to sing along while he is standing there. But as soon as Harry leaves the room, he can hear him screaming along.

He can’t help but smile, his heart still warming every time he discovers something new about him.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
